Her Journey
by Celestial Zodiac
Summary: This is the story of a soul who will have a Journey... for answers. Many pairings! May change rating in further chapters. Review please.
1. The Dream

**Author's Note: **Well, I am starting yet another Soul Calibur fic again. Samara will also be in it as the main character. But she won't be like all crazy like in my other Story _Survival of the Couples_. I've read many adventure stories in Fan fiction like _Curtain of Vines_ and _Calming of the Storm_. So I decided to make one of my own. This chapter will be short, and I hope to continue it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Calibur and its characters, except for my OC Samara.

"_W-where am I? I-is this another dream?"_

_A young woman of 18 years old stood in front of metal doors. The door is very detailed with disturbing carvings of some sort of demon tormenting countless souls inside burning flames._

_It made her wonder if the monster was the devil himself. She slowly raised her right hand to push open doors that blocked her path._

_Suddenly, it cracked opened on its own inviting her inside the dark abyss. The girl was scared, yes, she is scared, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from entering._

_She took a few steps inside. Then, the doors shut behind her. She turned around and tried to pull them back open, but it was futile._

"_Sigh, well, I can't just stay here and do nothing." She said to herself._

_So she descended inside the unknown, not knowing what will happen. Each step she took, the corridor seemed to get darker and more silent. Her breathes became heavier and all of her pores began to sweat from anxiety._

"_How much longer do I have to keep on running?" She thought._

_Feeling as if she ran an eternity, she found herself in front of another pair of metal doors. Without any hesitation, she pushed the doors to get in._

_She screamed once her eyes took sight of the room filled with an endless number of corpses! She tried to hold back her scream, but it was too much for her to handle._

"_Who will do such a thing?! This is horrible and inhumane! I have to get-" She was cut short when she heard low, soft singing._

_She had no idea what to do; either to stay here with all these corpses or follow the singing voice._

_'Well' she thought 'I am not going to stay around this place or I am going to get sick.' In that in mind; began to follow this ironic melody. Running for a long time in the dark corridor; she made it to the source of the singing voices._

_On a platform, four people in different colored attire danced around two girls singing a melody of death, not in a bad way, as if they are sad, but yet happy knowing that they will all die one day. Why on Earth would they sing something like that?_

_Then, the pair stopped singing and the dancers all turned around to face the intruder. They all remained silent; until a very small whisper broke the silence_

"_Everyone…"_

"…_is dead."_

_They both held hands and a burst of red light blew the darkness into oblivion. She yelled and shielded her eyes._

_Slowly, she lid her eyes open to find the girls have vanished! What took their place was a sword, but... the appearance gave her the chills. The blade was soaked in crimson blood, veins stretched all over the metal. But what scared her most is on the center of the blade was a purplish eye spinning around till it locked sight directly at the girl. _

_The girl did not move. She wanted to scream, run, and hide away from this weapon. Unfortunately, her muscles felt stiff and couldn't will herself to even scream._

"_Why… why can't I move from this spot?" She thought. Then it hit her, fear. It is fear she can't move. The eye kept her in place, because of the fear that seeped inside her heart._

_Feeling numb from her joints; she dropped on her knees. Then her whole body collapsed from all the pressure. Before her sight began to fall into darkness, a small but very disturbing laugh came from the sword. _

**Samara's point of view:**

I rose up from bed and looked outside the window. Damn, it is still night outside. I thought if I slept on my stomach I wouldn't have that darn dream again.

Well, since I was awake I got up from my bed and wore my night gown and walked over the window to get some fresh air and gaze at the stars.

Sigh, when I gaze at the stars I sometimes wonder how many there really are. Are there a thousand, million, billion, or even a trillion?

I may never know or perhaps there really isn't an actual number for them. I always try to find the biggest and shiniest wishing star out there so I can make a wish. I know that it is really silly for me to still believe in those kinds of things that only a five year old will buy, but… What if it is true? If so, I want to wish not to have these _dreams _again every single night!

Grrr! Why do I still have them anyway? I hate them! They make me sick to the core. Also, what makes it even worse is that I keep on having that same dream all over again and _again._

Ever since I have seen that blasted beam of light seven years ago, at first, it only started with me just standing in front of the doors, then a few years later, I was able to enter to find dead people, then a few months ago it was the singing, and now this! These dreams always keep on developing each day at a slow pace, _very_ slow pace.

My mom says that it was the evil seed that has caused the flash of light. The evil seed is supposed to be Soul Edge, but... it has to be some sort of fairy tale. Come on, there must be some logical explanation for what caused it. How can a weapon actually do that? But if that is true, wouldn't the world already be plunged in a world of darkness? Wouldn't Europe already be doomed by now? Sigh, last time I checked I have not seen an army of killer Lizards nor Revenants being led by this azure knight.

The azure knight was also said to carry a horrifying sword… Could it be that the sword I had dreamed about be… nah. What am I thinking!? Hmmm, I think I should go back to sleep now, I don't want to wake up late again for my boring lessons with my teacher Mr. Howard.

So I settled myself under the blanket of my bed and slowly closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't have that dream again.

**No one's point of view:**

While Samara slept; unknown to her, a man in a hooded white robe has been stalking her for a while now… waiting...

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is going to be a story about my OC, Samara. I hope you guys liked it. Please review.

**EDIT: January 17, 2009, I have edited my story with some grammar and spelling errors, please review if there is anything else I should edit grammar or need to edit spelling. Thank you.**


	2. The Morning

Author's note: Hi, finally I was able to finish a chapter for at least one of my stories. If you are wondering why I haven't been updating my other story of _Survival of the Couples, _I have finals and I was kind of lazy to come up with a good chapter. Sigh, but I do hope you guys enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Calibur and its characters; I do own Samara.

**Samara's POV:**

"Samara Clare; you better wake up young lady or you will be late for your lessons and you know how Mr. Howard can be!"

"Damn! Yes mom!" I shouted back. This is just great. It is always the same with me every morning. I always get up late and barely have any time to eat some breakfast. Not to mention that I'm always in a hurry to change in my bogus school uniform. The skirt was too long, along with a pair of long socks. The shirt was too formal as well! However, the worse thing about this uniform is that it's gray; I hate gray!

Seriously, if I am forced to wear this; couldn't it be any other color? Like purple or blue. Those two colors will look wonderful on me with my blond hair and oceanic eyes.

Oh well, can't have everything I want, like getting rid of that damn dream.

I got dressed, combed my hair, and ran downstairs. I was about ready to race out the door, till my mom stood in front of the exit.

"… Hahaha! I was only kidding, sweetie! You won't be late for school! I only woke you up a bit early!" My mom said to me with a smirk sneered on her face.

"Mom, that wasn't funny!" I tried to talk in my usual whatever tone, but today I felt too cranky for sarcasm.

"Oh," My mother said, with those puppy eyes she usually wears over her emerald orbs when I was in a bad mood. "Me so sorry, will you forgive your mommy?"

Then again, I can't really blame her just because I was mad about last night. Besides, she is too easy to forgive, "Yeah, whatever." I am starting to relax. "Well, I better get going anyway; the early bird catches the early worm." I said almost heading out the door.

"Honey, don't forget to be ready for tonight's ceremony. Tonight will be the night for you to pick your suitor." She reminded me. Okay, that made me stop on my tracks and whirled around to look at my mom, "Mom, do I really have to?"

"Sigh… Samara, we already talked about this many times before. You are already 18 and it is time for you to get married."

"But mom, what is the point of getting married? I don't even know them at all!" I whined while stomping the ground from anger.

"Oh, don't you start." She corrected. "You do know some of them very well, like…Robert Talbot and Henry Walter."

"Yeah… but Robert is a low life who flirts with many other girls and I hear from Emily that the ones he broke up with will always end up crying; Walter is a show off and a complete imprudent man who has no feelings for no one else, but himself!" I huffed, crossing my hands and waiting for my mom to scold me for acting so childish.

"…Sigh, honey… I don't like this as much as you do." She told me. I stared at her with outer disbelief. My mom doesn't like this as much as I do?! This does not make any sense at all. "Mom…" I began. "I don't understand."

My mom turned around, walked over to a portrait of herself with another man that she wouldn't tell me about. However, I'm sure that they couldn't be siblings. My mom has crimson hair and emerald eyes that sparkle in the sunlight; while the man in the picture bore tan skin with raven dark hair and brown eyes.

She placed the photo back on the table and looked right back at me with a firm, serious look.

"Samara…" She began. "What is one thing that I always told you?"

I thought for a view moments to try to remember what she always told me, "To always… respect your elders?" I asked.

She only stared at me and giggled. "No silly… well, yes that, too; but what I always told you is that everyone can't have everything they want in life. You may not be so happy about me forcing you to get married, but…"

"But…?" I asked.

"But… I am your mother and you will do what I say to you, sweetie! Whether you like it or not! So yeah! Just like I made you wear that very cute puffy _gray_ dress last year." She said laughing; at first, I thought she was going to say something serious and here she is goofing around with me. "Good grief! Well, if that is all you are going to tell me; I am heading to school now." I was about to storm outside, till my mom shoved an apple near my face.

"No, not until you at least eat something. I don't want you to start your day without something to eat!" I reluctantly grabbed the apple and headed out to school; sigh, another day to sword fight, read, write, and all that garbage. Yep, another boring day, at least it will keep my mind off that dream I keep on having once in a while.

I took a bite from my apple and glanced at my right at a dark alley. Suddenly, I stopped on my tracks; I ran back and peered inside the alley one more time to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, but I didn't see anything for the exception of trash and graffiti on the walls. Odd… for a split second… I was pretty damn sure I saw a robed figure carrying… a scythe.

**Author's note:** Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter, please tell me if you spot any grammar or spelling errors. I don't own any of the Soul Calibur characters! But I do own Samara.


End file.
